1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural products, and, more particularly, to an electro-mechanical dispenser for granulate, such as seed or fertilizer.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to increase the production of food, it is well known that farmers use various machines for planting and fertilizing fields. For example, a farmer may utilize a planting machine pulled behind a tractor. The planting machine usually includes at least one drum or hopper which holds a supply of seeds to be planted and some means for dispensing the seeds. However, existing machines have not been able to achieve precise control of the rate at which the seeds are dispensed. As a result, uneven distribution of the seeds in the field results. Additionally, the farmer cannot accurately estimate the amount of fertilizer or any other granulate that will be required to cover his fields at a desired coverage rate.
Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have an apparatus for dispensing granulate in exact amounts upon a field. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.